


We Dream Together

by ThrowMeAStory



Series: Once Upon A POV [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4x07, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, F/M, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory
Summary: Hook's thoughts after 4x07.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Once Upon A POV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208855
Kudos: 7
Collections: Once Upon A POV





	We Dream Together

"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart long. If we're in each others dreams, we can be together all the time."- Winnie The Pooh

Walking into The Charming's home, the first thing to reach my ears was the harmonious tone belonging to Snow White though after today's events the only thing I really want to see or hear is Emma. As the other occupants discussed what to do next I wonder to the edge of the room, going over and over what I could do to find her. Only slightly listening to what they where planning I let my mind drift. Ever since returning from our fun adventure to the Enchanted forest I had been treading on tender ground when it came My Swan.

Proceeding our kiss outside Granny's establishment and preceding finding out that the woman who we thought we saved during trip was actually the queen's love rival, we hadn't had more that a few minutes together. As I followed her and the rest of the clan back outside, I watched her verbally spar with Regina. Observing Emma after the conversation I realised that any walls I might have knocked down were quickly being built back up. Following her around the town the next day, I tried to get her to tell me why she was shutting me out. 

Knowing I wouldn't get a reply, I let her get all the excuses out the way before I gave back my retort, only to then be interrupted by one of the dwarves. While we were fighting the massive ice monster I gazed in awe at her while she was using her powers, watching her protect the town she was just so keen to leave. Approaching her afterward and letting her turn me down gently made me realise that she would only let me in when she wanted to. The next time she talked to me was through a voice summons asking me or help, to check round the town to see just how far the wall of ice went formed a thought in my mind. 

She was starting to trust me enough to ask for assistance, even though she probably didn't need it. Winding up David and teasing her about this being a date made my night just that bit brighter. The light before the frenzied darkness. Banging on that thick sheet of ice manufactured a fear in my bones that I had only felt a quarter of a dozen times in the over 300 years I been breathing. 

Racing around Storybrooke had me reminiscing about the other two times. The first being my brother Liam, whose loyalty to a corrupt king had gotten him killed. The second being my first love, My Milah. Never did I think after all I had done that I deserved to be loved or for someone to die for me. 

This time though I knew if she died I wouldn't just be mourning what we had but everything that we hadn't. The fear soon gave way to immense relief as a quickly expanding hole allowed me to look upon her slightly blue form. Later that night, as we sat in the chair infront of the plugged in heater I felt surprisingly content with the quiet. After being separated for a year, you'd think that silence wouldn't be enough when I wanted say so much. 

The next day bought just as much distraction as Robin's paramore was apparently being slowly frozen from the inside. While being saddled with Elsa wasn't my idea of paradise, I took it as a opportunity to help out in my own way. The Ice Princess had made a very good point about Emma, one that I intended to question her about as soon as we had a few moments. I knew that in nearly every relationship the Savior had she felt always second best.

Swan shouting at me just hammered Elsa's point home, so later outside Granny's I put all my cards on the table. I was nothing if not a gambler. My shock rocketed sky high when she entered the diner to ask me on a date. Looking back on it maybe it wasn't the best idea to blackmail the crocodile into giving me my hand back. 

Our night, minus the incident with the thief and the time I spent with Gold, had been spectacular. Her dress had made her skin glow and though the conversation might seem pointless to other, to me it was just the opposite. As time went on and she relaxed I could physically see the change in the way she talked, the words coming out of her mouth unfiltered. When we kissed it was like sparks ignited and the blood boiled in my veins, sending warmth throughout every one of my blood cells. 

Everything seemed to go by slower over the days following. I half expected to be running around unwillingly carrying out Gold's orders but instead he left me alone. Having small moments with Emma made the situation with the Snow Queen a lot easier to shoulder for both of us I hope. Spending time with Henry made me think about Bae, about how I had taught him to sail and navigate using the stars.

The memories didn't feel so bitter anymore.

Catching the Snow Queen in the clock tower made me think that we'd make some progress in getting to the bottom of this but alas I was wrong. Running to the station and trying to get through the frozen door gave me flashbacks to a few days before. While checking the clock tower we heard something similar to a explosion coming from the direction of the Sheriff's station. Seeing Emma shaking, everyone's first thought was that the Snow Queen had harmed her. 

The words slipped out of my mouth before I had the chance to catch what I said, monster. Upon hearing that she had blown the hole in the wall, genuine shock flooded through my system. I knew she was powerful but she had control, Swan had proven it time and time again. I definitely don't blame her for the pole nearly smashing my head in, she didn't mean to do it. 

It was stupid of her mother to shout at her. I know it's instinct to defend the person you love, whether of not you were defending them from an ally of an enemy. What I don't get is why you'd shout at your daughter when something was clearly wrong, when knowing making her upset might make her lose control. We had spent hours trying to track her but it was fruitless.

David snapped me back into reality, telling me that he'd planned another search route in the forest. Henry helped me to pack my bag while trying to contact his other mother but the once Evil Queen was nowhere to be found. We went over the route as Snow waited for Granny to come and get the newborn prince. Setting foot outside the door we went our designated ways to search for the saviour.

"You may be gone from my sight...but you are never gone from my heart."- Winnie The Pooh


End file.
